


It's been a long, long time

by GhostifiedFlower



Series: Steve/James/Bucky shenanigans [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Body Hair, Bottom James, Bucky got cloned, Dom Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega James, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Stockings, Sub James, Top Bucky Barnes, because he's thicc af, civil war-Bucky, so we got 40s James, thick bucky, this is kinda bad oops, twink james, twunk bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostifiedFlower/pseuds/GhostifiedFlower
Summary: “You like that, baby?” Bucky said, skin slapping as he gripped James’ hips, leaving bruises from his metal fingers. He moaned loudly, as Bucky’s cock slammed in and out of his tight slicked hole. He could see Bucky’s cock sliding in, balls full and heavy slapping against James’ ass.“Yes, yes please god-,” James’ voice broke at that moment as Bucky dove down onto his chest, taking one nipple into his mouth, tweaking and pulling the other.“James," He breathed as he raised his head, he stopped his thrusting and pulled out, bringing his metal hand to his hair and raking his fingers up into it until it got out of his eyes. "Bucky, goddamn, please..."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Bucky" Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/James/Bucky shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	It's been a long, long time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this idea came to me after I read Vox's fic about multiple Steve and Buckys and it never left my mind. I pretty much only imagine two Buckies now and I can't stop lol
> 
> This is the first part of the series where I basically give a little background on their relationship + some steamy sex with Bucky & James at the end so enjoy :))
> 
> ps: just to note that Bucky got cloned in the base a couple of years after he fell from the train. In a part, I mention some things pre-war and I use both names, but don't get confused because I mean both of them since back then they were obviously the same person, but after hydra, Bucky is very different which I will explore in later series.

Bucky could play two roles in his relationship with Steve and James. After defecting from Hydra, he promised himself not to lose control over his mind again, it was one of the reasons why their relationship worked so well. James was thrown into cryo in 1947 when the serum failed on him, they didn’t see any use for him and thought that if they came up with a better one, they would try it on him again, but as time went on and the base in Austria was abandoned, he was forgotten.  
  
Until, Bucky thawed him out in 2015.  
  
So as the year went by whilst on the run, the two developed a relationship. Bucky didn’t trust anyone apart from James, he didn’t have all of his memories back, so he relied on him, because he was the only thing that felt real, in a weird way. James, of course, had all of his memories, he wanted to go back to Steve, but knew that Bucky was not ready for that yet.  
  
Both were different in some ways. Bucky was quieter and introverted now, before the war he was outgoing and loved being around people. James however, was the talkative one, though he could be shy at times. Obviously, the two wouldn’t be the same after all the pain and trauma they went through, but James did most of the talking when they were in public. He was able to hide his identity better with his clean-shaven youthful face and short curly thick hair, majority assumed he was a student abroad most of the time.  
  
Before the war, Bucky would easily submit to Steve, but refused to submit to anyone else. He and Steve were extremely compatible, and even more, after the serum. It played a huge role in their relationship back then, as people expected omegas to submit to any alpha, but Bucky felt nothing for anyone else, only Steve.  
  
He hid his secondary gender and apart from his family and Steve, everyone thought he was an Alpha. He played the part by taking dames on Platonic dates and took them dancing, but his heart belonged to Steve. It always will and after 70 years of being apart, nothing changed.  
  
Steve was a Null at the time, too sick to be able to present as his secondary gender, but they all assumed he was an Alpha, and even if he wasn’t it wouldn’t change anything between them.

  
So, after all the shit Bucky went through and not being able to decide for himself and was only a weapon to Hydra, James let Bucky dominate him during sex. Knowing that Bucky needed it, but also James needed it as well. He wanted to let go so badly and having been gone 70 years without heats and mating, he was craving for it and so was Bucky.  
  
James loved it, Bucky's cock was thick, thicker than he was before the serum, not that he was complaining at all. James however was the same size, and it was above average for an omega. Bucky was rough, would often pound him from behind either on the bed or against the old wooden table in the tiny kitchen. It drove James crazy, not in a million years would he picture fucking himself, but he couldn’t help his desires, his libido was through the roof, and he couldn’t deny his own omega needs, especially to someone like Bucky.  
  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
“You like that, baby?” Bucky said, skin slapping as he gripped James’ hips, leaving bruises from his metal fingers. He moaned loudly, as Bucky’s cock slammed in and out of his tight slicked hole. He could see Bucky’s cock sliding in, balls full and heavy slapping against James’ ass.  
  
“Yes, yes please god-,” James’ voice broke at that moment as Bucky dove onto his chest, taking one nipple into his mouth, tweaking and pulling the other.  
“James,” He breathed as he raised his head, he stopped his thrusting and pulled out, bringing his metal hand to his hair and raking his fingers up into it until it got out of his eyes. “Bucky, goddamn, please...”  
  
Bucky leaned down and hovered against his lips. “Want it?” he smirked.  
  
“Yes, damn it!” James whined.  
  
“Badly?”  
  
“Bucky, I swear to go--”  
  
“Take that shirt off unless you want me to tear it open.”  
  
“Oh, you gotta be kidding me, Bucky! I told you, no more ruining my clothes, I'm buying new shit every week because you can't be bothered to--”  
  
A tearing sounded, with one movement, Bucky had torn his shirt off with his metal hand and was now brushing the ruined clothe item off his shoulders, James couldn't help but just gape as Bucky tossed it aside on the bedroom floor, now smoothing his hands up his sides.  
  
“Oh, my God. You goddamn piece of--" James’ voice broke at that moment as Bucky dove down onto his chest, taking one nipple into his mouth, tweaking and pulling the other as he shifted to thrust into James. Tongue-tied, James let his head fall back onto the bed as Bucky grated his tongue against his sensitive swollen bud, tickled and teased it until his throat closed up in a strained moan. "\--Aaah, shit."  
  
Bucky began to pound into James’ hole fast, the wet slap of his thick cock and his heavy balls every time he slammed into him was like a dubstep; a fast, hard, and euphoric sound to go with their labored breaths. James panted until his vision begun blackening and Bucky grunted against his neck while never slowing down. If anything his thick hips sped up, getting wilder and more out of control.  
Bucky lifted his head and pressed his lips against James. His eyes fluttered shut, and he disappeared into the sensation of how Bucky wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest so their naked bodies were pressed against each other. James opened his mouth as soon as Bucky swiped his tongue over his lips, their tongues swirling together, a small whine escaping James as Bucky bit down on his lower lip before pulling back slightly, tugging on it before releasing it.  
  
“Look at you Doll, you're all flustered and needy aren't you.” And Bucky was absolutely right, James was a flushed mess, his lips looking swollen, his hair tousled and cheeks tinted red from all the sweaty sex.  
  
James whined as he nodded his head, he arched his back and Bucky continued to slam into him.  
  
The ardor spreads through James as Bucky stretches his warm walls, He tries to take a deep breath to relax a bit, but it was difficult with the hard and fast Bucky was screwing him into the bed.  
  
Bucky kisses his jaw, biting the skin so it would leave marks. Bucky moves his hips in fast, shuddering as pleasure starts to spread throughout his body. James’ hole sucks Bucky in like a vice, tight and warm. Bucky starts moving harder and faster, bending James’ thighs against his chest as leverage to reach deeper, making it more intense. James saw the way Bucky’s thick muscles clenched as he gripped his thighs, the metal arm making whirling noises.  
  
He mewls when Bucky latches onto his nipple, lavishing it with saliva and circling his tongue around the nub, then grazing it lightly with his teeth. Nipple play is always an absolute turn on for James. Bucky strokes his right hand down his chest where curls of hair plaster over it before tweaking his other nipple.  
  
“Fuck, Sweetheart, so good at taking my cock huh?” Bucky said smirking as he continued to pound into that sweet spot. James whimpers at the praise, his nails raking through Bucky’s hair, tugging at the sweaty locks, forcing him to look at him while he was getting fucked.  
  
Bucky continues to grip his thighs, placing James’ legs around his waist as he felt the material of the stocking, before snapping one of the bands over the skin, making a choked up sound come out of James’ throat.  
  
"W-wanna come untouched Buck, please make me," he says, lost in pleasure, trying to reach for his high. Bucky, also fueled by the desire of wanting to cum, grabs James by the waist to turn him around. James yelps at that, falling down to his right arm with his ass in the air.  
  
Bucky thrusts in again, with one of his feet plastered to the bed as he rams in hard. It's such a sweet buzz, a sweet pleasure crossing James’ body, he can feel Bucky all over him, consuming him. And it's so good. There's sweat rolling down Bucky’s temples from the force he's exercising and the sound of skin slapping against each other fills the room, along with their pants and moans.  
  
"Gonna cum, Doll. Where do you want it?", Bucky says. He wishes he'd last longer, delay this as much as possible, but he's been teasing James for too long to hold it in. James doesn’t even have his eyes open anymore, face plastered to the side and his eyes shut, brows furrowed from satisfaction. He manages to choke out an "m—me too, you can cum inside me, please”.  
  
It takes a couple of extra snaps of hips for James to reach his orgasm, legs trembling as strings of cum paint his chest and the bed white. He clenches and Bucky orgasms, cumming inside of him as he leans over James’ body and searches for James’ right hand, intertwining their fingers together. The pleasure takes over him and his view, oh his view, is the personification of heaven. Seeing Bucky come undone like this, behind him and just for him.  
  
After a few seconds, he carefully pulls out and then pulls James on his back, leaning forward to kiss him. It's much calmer and delicate now, they're still high from their orgasms, enjoying the post-sex haze.  
  
"Did you like it, Jamie?"  
  
James almost snorts, of course, he liked it, he fucking loved it. He opens his eye to see those beautiful blue-gray eyes looking back at him.  
  
"I loved it. And I love you so, so, so much" he answers, as he smothers Bucky with kisses even more until he's a blushing mess.  
  
After their love-making, Bucky would slip into sub drop, and they would curl up late at night on a lumpy mattress just breathing in each other’s scent.  
  
A year went by and most of Bucky's memories came back, they both finally decided to go home, home to Steve.  
  
  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
It took a while to get used to their new relationship, Steve was surprised at first, but he got over it fast, having read all of the atrocities the two men went through, he couldn't care less. He loved every single version of Bucky, no matter if he appeared one night as a vampire or an Alpha (who knows what Hydra has up their sleeve).  
  
With Steve, it took a while to get close to him again. Steve was patient, he never forced anything upon Bucky. Even though he would not have sex with Steve in the first few months he moved in, he liked to watch him with James. He liked to control their orgasms, and if he was in a good mood, he’d edge them on for hours.  
  
James liked to play the submissive role outside of sex. Loved to feel pretty and before the war, he would wear red lipstick with stockings. He was shy at first when he first showed Steve. It came to his interest after he went to a queer bar with Steve one night and saw a few men in drag. After that, he wouldn’t take his eyes of the women in magazines with stockings and corsets.  
  
On his 23rd birthday, Steve bought him a pair of stockings with a corset, Bucky was surprised and outraged that Steve spent all of his earnings on it, but Steve refused to acknowledge that and insisted that he just take the damn outfit.  
  
Bucky couldn’t hide his grin and then proceeded to suck Steve off as if he didn’t just do that two hours ago.  
  
The first time Bucky had sex with Steve since he got back, it was nerve-wracking for him. Steve was gentle, taking his time so Bucky wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Bucky ended up crying in the middle of sex, so relieved he was finally home in the safe arms of the two men he loved. In the end, Steve and James joined in on the crying and the orgasm had to wait a few hours.  
  
After, that Bucky slowly began to open up more around Steve. He wanted to do the things James did with Steve, but he was scared to let himself go, having someone control his mind was the last thing Bucky wanted. He saw the way James looked after hours of thorough fucking, his face having a lazy smile with reddened cheeks as he stared at Steve so in love it was nearly unbearable to look at.  
It usually took ten minutes for James to come back to the present, Bucky would feed him chocolate as they cuddled in bed. Bucky wanted that so bad.  
  
Steve assured him that he didn’t have to be a sub and that he enjoyed the way things already were, but Natasha stated that it was normal for it to take time for omegas to get back to their normal roles after going through traumatic events. It just means Bucky was becoming more comfortable around Steve.  
  
Of course, omegas come in different shapes, sizes, and preferences, but Bucky was and always will be submissive. It was what he was labeled when he first presented so it was normal for him to go back to that.  
  
Steve honestly felt a little touched, he thought neither of them would want anything to do with him after everything, he had to do plenty of research about the omega anatomy after that talk with Natasha.


End file.
